


¿¡¡Hijo de Quienes!!? ( Modern AU Naruto)

by Luafey



Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luafey/pseuds/Luafey
Summary: Naruto ''hijo'' de Minato y Kushina , descubre que en realidad no es hijo de Minato y Kushina, Naruto quiere conocer a sus Padres Biológicos con la ayuda de sus  Mejores Amigos ( Sakura y Sasuke ).  ( Modern AU Naruto) Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estudiantes. La Historia es completamente mía.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	¿¡¡Hijo de Quienes!!? ( Modern AU Naruto)

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo ya lo tengo en Wattpad pero aun no lo e publicado, no es una Copia o una Adaptación. La Historia es completamente mía.

Naruto hijo de Minato y Kushina, ahora Naruto esta en la habitación de sus padres buscando algo que necesita. Busco en el cajón y encontró un papel que dice Adopción, decidió leer ese papel y lo que leído lo dejó en shock. Lo que leído fue que el es adoptado, el no es hijo de Minato y Kushina, y aun así lo tratado como si fuese su hijo.

\-- No lo puedo creer, pero si es verdad quiero conocer a mis Padres Biológicos. -- se dijo Naruto a si mismo.

pero lo que mas le sorprendió, es que su verdadera madre es un hombre el cual tiene un don especial al cual lo nombrado Donceles, que algunos hombre tienen. El pensaba que era el único. Naruto pensó en decirles a sus amigos y a ver si le ayudan a conocer a sus padres biológicos.

\-- Se lo debo decir a Sakura y Sasuke. -- se dijo otra vez Naruto a él mismo.

Naruto aún en shock se fue a su habitación con el papel aún en mano, pensando en muchas cosas, porque sus padres nunca le contaron que el es adoptado. Naruto sintió decepción de sus padres Adoptivos por no decirle que el no es su hijo Biológico, Naruto se pregunta quiénes son sus verdaderos padres, se pregunta si sus padres biológicos son de clanes diferentes y por eso se lo quitaron a su verdadero madre al descubrir que su verdadero padre es del Clan enemigo, y se lo dieron a sus padres adoptivos para que que lo críen para que no sepa y conozca de su verdadero origen, Naruto insultaba a las personas que le alegaron de su madre y padre, Naruto se pregunta como son sus padres, su madre debería de ser del Clan Uchiha y su padre del Clan Senju, por que son los únicos Clanes que conoce que son enemigos, pero también existe la posibilidad de que sus Padres biológicos no lo querían.

\-- Quiero conocer a mis padres biológicos. -- se dijo Naruto a si mismo en su habitación.

Ya en su habitación, Naruto se sentó en la silla que tiene enfrente de su escritorio. Aun en shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer este Capítulo.


End file.
